My Guardian Angel
by Retro Illusionist
Summary: Sequel to Story of three friends. TK and Kari getting together is the best thing since toasted sandwiches. They're the happiest couple in the world, so naturally they'd get married. But what happens when a person from their past comes for a visit?
1. The Start

Hey guys. Well here's the sequel to Story of Three Friends, read that first. Hope you guys like this. It's going to be very, interesting.

I was reluctant to post this at first because I've got lots to do plus I'm writing my other fic TK and the Magic Lamp, but I thought may as well since it's written

The song at the beginning is just an awesome song. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or the song "Dreams" by Van Halen or the Tonight Show

* * *

A stage is illuminated as the a guitar starts to play

_World turns black and white  
Pictures in an empty room  
Your love starts fallin down  
Better change your tune  
Reach for the golden ring  
Reach for the sky  
Baby just spread your wings  
_

Tai and Sora running out of the chapel after wedding ceremony

_And__ get higher and higher straight up well climb  
Well get higher and higher leave it all behind  
_

Mimi resting her head on Joe's shoulder as the watch TV

_Run, run, run, away  
Like a train runnin off the track  
The truth gets left behind  
And falls between the cracks  
Standing on broken dreams  
But never losing sight  
Spread your wings_

_  
_Christmas party with all the digi destined

_Well get higher and higher straight up well climb  
Well get higher and higher leave it all behind_

Davis pulling his noodle cart

_  
__So baby dry your eyes, save all the tears youve cried  
Ohh thats what dreams are made of  
'Cause we belong in a world that must be strong  
Ohh thats what dreams are made of  
_

Steve jumps in front of TK and Kari and takes a bullet

_  
__Well get higher and higher straight up well climb  
higher and higher leave it all behind_

_Oh well get h__igher and higher who knows what well find  
_

Kari rests her head on TK's shoulder as they watch the sun set

_So baby dry your eyes, save all the tears youve cried  
Ohh thats what dreams are made of  
Oh baby we belong in a world that must be strong  
O__hh that's what dreams are made of  
_

Comes to a stage with Matt then singing the last few words

* * *

What are friends? Friends are those who stand with you to the very end no matter what. They keep their promises and don't leave you high and dry. Friends do what's best for you and not them. They always encourage you to be the best you can be and don't steal your dreams. 

Well guys, I guess I'll see you soon…" Steve said, his words faded away and TK now came back to his reality.

_It's been four years since Steve left for America. He never did keep in contact. I wonder why. I hope he's Okay. But I can't really think of that right now because in_

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"And we're here live I'm Jay Leno, and our first guest tonight is a Takeru Takaishi."

TK smiled as he heard his name and walked onto the stage

"So Takeru nice to see you here"

"Nice to be here Jay"

"Okay so let's get started. Now you're here because of you're book entitled Digimon: Digital monsters, The fight for File Island" Jay started, "So would you mind giving us a brief over view of the book?"

"Well, the book is mainly about us, the digi destined, our first adventures in the Digital world"

"Oh really okay, and are you going to right a sequel?"

"Well, that's the idea. They'll all be on our big adventures"

"That should be interesting. Am I right in saying the digi destined are separated?"

"Not really, we're all still close, though we don't get to see too much of each other"

"Well that's a pity"

"It is, but it's not all that bad. Some of the digi destined have even married other digi destined."

"Oh really?" TK just nodded. "So some of them have become big in everyone's eyes. I mean, your brother is a world famous rock star. Taichi has is trying to convince people that the Digital world is not harmful, maybe he'll become an ambassador for it. Who knows."

"Yeah, we're all doing pretty well for ourselves. Yamato has this stupid idea that he will go to Mars" the audience laughed

"Ah, and you? I hear you've got quite a beauty on your hands ey?"

"Yeah, Hikari is rather beautiful"

"And you met because you were digi destined?" TK nodded, "Is she here tonight?"

"I think she's in the audience somewhere- ah there" TK pointed somewhere and a spotlight revealed Kari who stood up and waved going rather red.

"Well that's all we've got for today get the book Digimon: Digital monsters, The fight for File Island out in stores now, Takeru thanks for coming," They shook hands, "Our next guest is…"

After the show TK and Kari met up and went back to their hotel.

"You were splendid tonight honey" Kari said cheerfully giving him a peck on the cheek

"Thanks"

They arrived at their hotel room. It was quite big, with a double bed, a bathroom and a balcony area overlooking the city. Kari was gazing up at the stars, deep in thought.

TK could tell straight away something was wrong and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck

"What you thinking about?" he asked politely

"Just stuff"

"Like?"

"Well," she began and stared at the stars some more, "Do you think Steve is looking at the same sky we are?"

"I- don't know, probably"

"Why do you think he never kept in contact? Do you think he's hurt or worse" Kari turned around in TK's arms and met his blue eyes

"I'm sure he's fine, maybe he got a little carried away with his backpacking or something." Kari didn't look convinced. "Or not, but whatever reason it was he would have a good reason not to" He kissed her head softly and they continued to gaze at the stars.

* * *

Meanwhile not to far away… 

A man came ran out a door of a big mansion and slammed it behind him. He was wearing a long black leather jacket and had on sunglasses, even though it was night time, a short beard and longish hair. He looked like someone from the Matrix. He darted down the corridor. Each room began exploding as he passed it

"Ah! Damn!" he kept cursing under his breath

"Damn!" he said again as he passed another room that exploded

There was a big glass window at the end of the tunnel. "Damn!" he turned behind him, looking at the flames coming at him. He pulled out his gun and shot the window, weakening the glass and jumped out of the third story of the house landing in the swimming pool.

"Damn" he looked around him "well that's convenient." He climbed out and looked at the destroyed mansion. "Who boy, boss ain't gonna be to happy now. And what the…" he looked at his left arm and a giant piece of glass was stuck in his skin right below his elbow. "Ow" he stated and pulled it out.

He walked off out of the big gates. He turned one more time to see the mansion now a burning ruin. He got into his car and drove off. Moments after he left Fire fighters were at the scene putting out the fire.

* * *

Not long after this it was on the TV on a certain TV station that a certain couple were watching before getting to bed. 

"I hope no one got hurt in the fire" Kari said concerned. She was always thinking about others

"Don't worry; I'm sure the fire fighters saved everyone" TK said trying to be reassuring

* * *

Wow two stories at once. Have I gone off my rocker? Probably 

So what you think? Send me a review I'd love to here you guys opinions and ideas

Till next time


	2. Strange Events

Hey guys, time for a new chap of this story

Hey guys, time for a new chap of this story. Thanks to:

SoccerShoppingLove729

yAkArI-TaKaRi lUvEr

x.gred.and.forge.x

Inumiru

Takarilvr

For reviewing the last chap

Not much else to say except hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2:**** Strange events**

"Kari, look over here!" TK called after his girlfriend

"What is it?" She asked him. As she turned a flash went off. "TK" Kari moaned, "You know I don't like flashes, and I'm not very photogenic," she explained, "Take a picture of…" she scanned the area, "that tree over there."

"But," he said as he went up right to her, "that tree, isn't nearly as beautiful as you are" he told her with a mischievous grin. Kari blushed slightly as they gazed into one another's eyes. The gaze was then ceased as they heard the complaints and loud shouting of someone pushing through the crowd.

"Move! Out of my way! Coming through! People! Move!" a man in a long leather jacket and sunglasses was shouting to everybody as he pushed his was through the crowd. He pushed passed TK and Kari, who glared daggers at him.

"Hey buddy, you could at least apologise" TK shouted as the man kept walking.

"Fine, I'm sorry you got in my way" the man said and kept on walking

"Some people are just rude" Kari stated. As soon as she finished more people pushed through them, "Where are they all coming from?"

They all seemed to be following the man that they saw just moments ago. They watched as he turned the corner, which led to an alleyway, and the others followed. Moments later they heard fighting going on and the same man, in the leather jacket, walk past them again, barely a mark on him. The other men came out the alleyway limping and groaning from the pain as they walked off.

"That was, weird, to say the least" TK said as Kari nodded in agreement.

XXX

About a week later TK and Kari were waiting at the airport in New York for their flight back to Japan. They saw a suspicious man but shrugged it off. "So, did America meet all your expectations?" TK asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"Definitely!" Kari shouted, maybe a bit too loudly, "Not only that but it exceeded them as well. Best trip ever" she said. TK's grin went from ear to ear. He was happy that she was happy. Slowly he was becoming lost in her chocolate eye's when…

"Ey, wait! What the?!" they heard a man shouting. He was struggling against the airport police, "You can't do this! I bought my ticket and everything! I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Not in our books. Sir just come peacefully and everything will be sorted out in due time. If there has been some kind of mistake we'll sort it out" the security guard told him

"I'll show you peacefully" he said as he stomped the heel of his foot onto the toes of the two guards holding him. They immediately let go of him and his elbows flew towards them, hitting them in the chest, causing them to slip on the floor. He kicked the guard that had been talking to him and he to, slipped on the floor. More guards came but they were no use. The man would dodge every attack against him. He punched one guard in the stomach, elbowed two guards coming from behind him. One guard tried to hit his head with his bat but he ducked and tripped him and about three others. He finished off the last guard with a punch to the nose. "You might want to put some ice on that" he said as he brushed himself off and walked away.

"I don't believe it. Either the airport security is really bad, or he's really good. And I think it may be the latter" TK said. Kari nodded in agreement. They didn't get a good chance to see his face though. He had his back to them for most of the time.

TK and Kari were busy getting seated in their economy class seats, their very uncomfortable economy class seats, "Well, I'm sure after a couple of hours it won't be too bad" TK said, sounding very optimistic.

A man walked into the huge plane, the same man that they had encountered before the flight. He walked forward, down the isle that TK and Kari were in; he stopped and turned into the row right in front of them. Kari shifted nervously in the blue chair; something about this man that made was a bit to uncanny. "Don't worry" TK told her, "he can't do anything to us while we're on the flight". Hearing these words made Kari let out the breath that she had been holding, but didn't help her feel at ease at all.

The man was silent, his breathing heavy, _perhaps he's just sleeping_ Kari thought to herself. Still restless as she tried to sleep and calm her nerves she couldn't help thinking about what could happen. Then again anything can happen, and for all she knows it could not involve this man sitting in front of her.

She felt herself slowly drift off to sleep as the night dragged on, and as the touched down in Japan, she knew all was well in her life. The mysterious man had disappeared, but more importantly the whole digidestined crew were there to welcome them home. Kari and TK barely had anytime to breathe before they were taken home. After a long and rather tedious night the rest of the digidestined went off to their respective homes, leaving the couple be; until the morning that is.

"What a day" TK chuckled.

"Yeah" Kari simply agreed, so tired she could barely keep her eyes open.

Once again TK chuckled as he looked upon his girlfriend's tiredness. TK picked her up bridal style and carried her off to bed. "I feel so, relaxed" Kari informed him as he put her to bed. After switching off the lights he too was out like a light.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to drag the chapter on for so long.

Another apology for taking so long to submit this chapter, but now that it's holidays hopefully I can finish the story up.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and for sticking with me through everything you all rock.

I have to study for my learners so I won't be updating for a while, sorry, but while you wait why not check out some of my other stories or look at some of the authors of stories that I've put as my favourites.

Tell me what you thought in a review, and any ideas or areas I can improve to make this story better


End file.
